Digimon movie 1
Digimon Adventure is a Japanese anime film that is the prequel to the Digimon Adventure (Anime). The film was written by Reiko Yoshida, and directed by Mamoru Hosoda. While the music was also done by Reiko Yoshida. The film was release in theaters in Japan on March 6, 1999. While the film was release in the English version on October 6, 2000. The first story focused on young Tai and Kari Kamiya four years before their first adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with Digimon creatures and what happened to them. As well as the other children that saw it and became the other DigiDestined. They witnessed a fight between two Digimon in their world; years later they destroyed an evil Digimon on the internet that was accidentally created by an American boy called Willis. In the story, that Digimon hatches from a Digi-egg and eventually evolved into Greymon to fight a Parrotmon who appeared in the city. Including that they participated in their first Digimon battle after raising a quickly growing Botamon. Now Willis and the 2nd generation of Digidestined must defeat what was not really destroyed before. Plot In Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, a little boy named Taichi "Tai" Kamiya wakes up late at night and sees his little sister Kari Kamiya looking at their dad's computer. Suddenly, a strange egg comes out of it. The next morning, Tai cannot believe his eyes when he realizes the egg is real. While their mother is out, the egg seems to develop a mind of its own when it escapes Kari's grasp and rolls away. It then hatches into a Botamon, and immediately latches onto Tai's face. Tai throws it off of him, and it runs under the nearby bed. Tai tries to get it out by throwing his googles at it, but that just makes Botamon blow bubbles at him. Kari eventually gains its trust with her whistle and begins feeding it chocolate, causing it to digivolve into Koromon. Now out of food, Kari steals the food belonging to their cat, Miko, and gives it to Koromon, who thanks her by latching onto her face as well and then Tai's. Miko soon finds Koromon with its food, however, and lashes out at him. Tai tries to protect him and, soon after, Koromon introduces himself. Tai is at first upset first because Kari is talking to Koromon but will only blow her whistle at him. He tells Tai and Kari that he is a Digimon from the Digital World. They don't really understand this and later head to bed, but Koromon suddenly digivolves into a large Agumon and begins roaming the streets, causing destruction on a small scale, while carrying Kari on his back. Agumon is roaming around the city causing trouble while Tai frantically chases after him and Kari. Before he manages to cause any real casualties, a Parrotmon appears out of a huge egg in the sky. Agumon lashes out, which only angers the bird, causing it to destroy an overhead bridge and covering Agumon and the two kids in rubble. Out of the rubble, Greymon appears in Agumon's place and begins fighting back against Parrotmon. After a few minutes, Greymon is knocked out, and only awakens when Tai blows Kari's whistle as loud as he can. He then lets out a blinding fire breath attack, and the two Digimon vanish, leaving Tai and Kari alone amongst all the destruction. Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi all see the battle from their windows and are chosen as DigiDestined along with Tai and Kari four years later. Voice Cast :Japanese *'the late Toshiko Fujita' as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *'Chika Sakamoto' as Koromon/Augumon *'Kae Araki' as Kari Kamiya *'Yuka Tokumitsu' as Gatomon *'Yumi Toma' as Mīko the cat *'Hiroya Ishimaru' as Taichi's father *'Yoshiko Sakakibara' as Taichi's mother *'the late Yuko Mizutani' as Sora Takenouchi *'Atori Shigematsu' as Biyomon *'Yuto Kazama' as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *'Mayumi Yamaguchi' as Gabumon *'Syoko Kikuchi' as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *'Miwa Matsumoto' as Patamon *'Ai Maeda' as Mimi Tachikawa *'Kinoko Yamada' as Palmon *'Masami Kikuchi' as Joe Kido *'Junko Takeuchi' as Gomamon *'Umi Tenjin' as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *'Takahiro Sakurai' as Tentomon :English *'Joshua Seth' as Taichi *'Tom Fahn' as Augumon *'Lara Jill Miller' as Kari *'Edie Mirman' as Gatomon *'Michael Sorich' as Mīko the cat *'Doug Erholtz' as Taichi's father & "T.K." *'Dorothy Fahn' as Taichi's mother *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey' as Sora *'Tifanie Christun' as Biyomon *'Michael Reisz' as "Matt" *'Kirk Thornton' as Gabumon *'Laura Summer' as Patamon *'Philece Sampler' as Mimi & Koromon *'Anna Garduno' as Palmon *'the late Michael Lindsay' as Joe *'Robert Martin Klein' as Gomamon *'Mona Marshall' as "Izzy" *'Jeff Nimoy' as Tentomon Trivia *Kari does not narrate the story in the Japanese version. Instead, it was Tai but only at the beginning and at the end of the movie. *Kari's whistle plays the English Digimon theme in the English version, while in the Japanese version of the movie the song plays normally. *The English version cuts out a part where the kids' father arrives home drunk, and attempts to open their bedroom door. This is when Koromon has just digivolved, which explains why Tai is holding onto the door handle at that moment. *In the Japanese version, when Tai picks up the phone after Botamon evolves, he hears only static. In the English version, he instead receives a call from Sora, who tells him that Mimi told her that he was the one who threw up in her hat. *In the Japanese version, Koromon does not speak after becoming Agumon. *In the Japanese version, when Joe makes a phone call during the fight against Parrotmon, he only says "hello, hello, it's a bird..." with no indication as to who he is talking to. In the English version, he was talking to Mimi. *In the English version, during the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, Sora is rooting for Tai to succeed in waking up Greymon and says "come on, Tai". In the Japanese version, she did not know Tai and said "that boy..." and was surprised to see him being so close to the apparent monsters. *Parrotmon also doesn't speak in the Japanese version. He only speaks in the English version. *In the Japanese version, Greymon breaks off Parrotmon's lower beak by stabbing it with his horns and vaporizes Parrotmon's wing with his Nova Flame. These scenes are cut from the English version, though Parrotmon's resulting injuries are left in. *This movie features a key battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, which is spoken about a lot in the TV series, firstly and most of all in the Digimon Adventure episode, Return to Highton View Terrace. *Agumon and Greymon's attacks in the English version are announced as "Pepper Fire" and "Nova Flame", respectively. They seem to be more powerful than the equivalent "Pepper Breath" and "Nova Blast" attacks used in the television series. *Additionally, Greymon's Nova Flame attack appears as a stream of blue flame rather than a fireball. *The well known orchestral piece Boléro, by Maurice Ravel, is used as the main theme for the Japanese version as it is played throughout. *The first episode of Digimon Adventure was aired for the first time, just a day after this movie aired in Japan. *In the Japanese version, Tai tried to name the Botamon as "Bota-bota", "Puyusuke" and "Black Devil". All three names were rejected by Kari through whistling. *In the English version, the Agumon and Greymon of this movie are credited as "Big Agumon" and "Red Greymon", in order to differentiate them from Tai's partner Agumon and Greymon. all information on Digimon movie 1 came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_(Movie) Category:FILMS